1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising monosodium L-glutamate (hereinafter "MSG") and more particularly, to a composition comprising MSG for use in adding to foods, food additives, soft drinks, vitamins, and a method of administering of 0.01 g to 0.4 g/kg/day of MSG to a human in relieving fatigue, especially from muscle exercise (hereinafter "fatigue").
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of known MSG obtained from natural substances or synthetic methods. It has been previously disclosed in the art that such MSG is widely used as a seasoning agent with a small amount thereof. However, such MSG is unknown to relieve fatigue by administering a large amount thereof to a human.